Rumpelstiltskin's shirt
by Aerilon452
Summary: Belle is wearing one of Rumpelstiltskin's shirts


Summary: Belle wears one of Rumpelstiltskin's shirts

Disclaimer: I own nothing of OUAT or the characters

Rating: T+

Pairing: Rumpel/Belle

**RUMPELSTILTSKIN'S SHIRT:**

Belle leaned against the edge of the table with her ankles crossed waiting for Rumpelstiltskin to come back. He had left the Dark Castle earlier that morning and she had felt like being an imp. In the pile of clean clothing she had laundered for him had been a deep purple silk poet's shirt. Feeling the smooth silk in her hands had given her the idea. Changing from her simple blue dress Belle pulled on his shirt almost feeling his arms come around her. Pulling free the leather tie in her hair she let her locks tumble around her face. Now she waited for him. The only a scattering of candles were lit, barely enough light to see by, but it suited her. She wouldn't have to move around much.

Rumpelstiltskin hadn't known what to expect when he came through the enchanted doors into the main room of his Castle where Belle leaned provocatively against the edge of the table encased in the deep purple of his shirt. His heart stopped beating. His jaw dropped slightly seeing her there. Rumpelstiltskin felt like a rabbit caught in a trap and he hadn't felt like that in a long long time. Belle stalked to him as gracefully as a black panther. If he thought he wouldn't be heard he would have gulped.

"You're back," she chuckled lightly taking his hands. "I made tea for you to have." Gently she pulled him back to the table where she nudged him into his waiting chair. Belle made a grand show of pouring his tea into the cup she had chipped on her first night. He preferred that one to all the others. Out of the corner of her eye she could see him looking her up and down with a mixed expression of confusion and veiled desire. In the second her heart skipped a beat.

Having the tea poured she handed it to him before slipping up to sit on the table. The edge of the shirt rode up her thigh slightly and Rumpelstiltskin's hands shook slightly making the delicate china clatter together. Belle had to hide a smile, "Make any good deals today?"

"I... uh... yes, I did." He stumbled in thought just at the sight of her. She could make him lose his senses and she was doing her utmost best to do so right now.

"Oh," Belle sat up straighter. "Can you tell me about it?" She eagerly awaited one of his stories.

Rumpelstiltskin regained some of his composure. He set aside the tea cup, rose from the chair to stand in front of her closely... too closely. The heat from her skin radiated towards him, sinking past the leather he had encased his body in and bled right into his skin. She was all around him, in his blood. Everywhere he turned he saw nothing but her. "I'll tell you about my day if you answer one question for me."

"Alright. One question," Belle leaned back on the palms of her hands stretching out her torso where the silk fell apart slightly. Rumpelstiltskin was momentarily distracted. She had to hide a small smile.

He smirked at her, "If I may ask dearie, why are you in my shirt?" Two could play this game. Up until now, she had had the upper hand. Placing his hands on either side of her thighs he leaned into her, without touching her urged her down until she was lying on the table. More of the deep v of the shirt fell open.

Belle laid back on the table top willingly bringing her hands to rest on the top of his; running her index fingers playfully over his wrists. "No reason. I just thought I would leave a piece of me on your shirt the next time you wore it to go out and make one of your deals." She answered.

"Oh, is that so?" He asked taking his right hand placing it on her hip. Rumpelstiltskin was testing her resolve. How far would she go? How far could he push himself being this close to her?

"Yes," Belle smiled coyly bringing her knee up against his hip teasing him further. There was something between them, she knew it. She could feel it will all of her soul. Belle sucked in a breath sharply when his hand inched up higher scrapping the silk against her skin. This was a test of wills. Who could break first? Belle started this game first and she would win. Belle started to unbutton his vest. She made sure to take each button so very slowly.

Rumpelstiltskin had to put his hand that had been on her hip back on the table as she started unbuttoning his vest. Sharply she tugged at the last button making him gouge his fingernails into the wood of the table. With Belle so close it was hard to concentrate, hard to breathe. Her hand slid down the center of his chest slowly. With what sense he still had, Rumpelstiltskin dragged the silk off her left shoulder. As light as a feather he touched his lips to her luxurious skin barely touching her. Belle gasped digging her fingers into the stiff fabric of his vest.

Belle moaned lightly tightening her knees on his leather clad hips. Despite their appearance his lips were as soft as the petal of a rose and they traced the edge of her collar bone with delicious sensuality. He was so slow, dragging out the feeling with wicked delight. Every signal of pleasure was overloading her body with feeling. Belle was burning from the inside out just at the touch of his lips to her skin. And he wasn't finished. His lips moved higher until they touched her pulse point. Lightly his tongue darted out to taste the thumping beat of her pulse.

Rumpelstiltskin was quickly becoming drunk on the taste of Belle's perfect delicate skin. She was nirvana, ambrosia to his senses. Playfully he swirled the tip of his tongue over her pulse, the resounding thump had driven him crazy more times than he could count. Now he could indulge, he could savor for himself. She was a feast for the eyes and she was all his to enjoy.

Belle brought her hands up from his vest to tangle into the locks of his hair keeping his lips against the side of her neck. She could do without his kiss so long as he continued to torment her pulse point. Her breathing grew ragged, labored, and now she moaned freely. It was safe to say she had cast her intentions to the wind being carried along on the tide of feeling he was inducing inside of her. Belle had to hold on long enough.

Rumpelstiltskin was lost on the forest of Belle's scent, the sound of her moaning. Everything about her excited him to a fever pitch. There were times he couldn't wait to see her, to talk with her. He would just indulge in having her near him. Now he was taking more than he ever dared. To add more to the feeling he raked his teeth down the long line of her throat to the hollow. In his arms Belle arched her back moaning loudly filling the silence of the main hall. Rumpelstiltskin focused every last ounce of his waning senses on her.

Belle was coming undone in his arms. This night had been meant to push him out from behind his mask. Well, she guessed she had or else he wouldn't be bringing her to the height of pleasure. She never knew it could be like this. At the beginning of their story she had come here out of a deal and now she stayed out of the stirring of emotion. Belle couldn't imagine a day where she wouldn't see him. Now, here in his arms she could carry the mark of him embedded on her skin. With the last vestige of control Belle stopped him sitting up keeping her arms over his shoulders. He shrugged out of his vest letting it drop to the floor.

Deep in her eyes he read her intention. It was why he allowed her to continue. Shucking his vest Rumpelstiltskin waited and he didn't have to wait long. Mirroring him, she took the edge of his shirt down over his shoulder letting her lips hungry explore the skin of his right shoulder. With gentle nips and kisses she made her way over to his collar bone. just as she had done, he slide his hands up her back and into her long lustrous auburn locks. Sharply he sucked in a breath at the feeling of her teeth sinking into his flesh at the side of his neck. It wasn't pain, it was sensual. It was her mark on him. Her claim to the powerful Dark One. No one would ever have him. The thrum of her passion spread through him, boiled his blood, and muddled his mind. Rumpelstiltskin was so focused on him that he missed the loud, furious, pounding at the front door. He was in no state to receive a late night guest who, he knew, could only be the Queen. She had the gall to come calling at this time of night.

Belle was brought out of her haze of the feel of his skin under her lips, the feel of it in between her teeth. In the low light she could make out the mark she had left on him as he turned his head towards the door. If his menacing glare could have set the door aflame, it would have in that instant. In and out her breathing heaved with effort from the struggle to compose herself. Belle could bet if she looked at her reflection she would see a rosy flushed tint to her cheeks. With a grand flourish and snap of his fingers Rumpelstiltskin was dressed, presentable again, and so was she. Belle was back in her blue full skirt, blue corset, and simple white shirt, but she was barefoot.

Rumpelstiltskin turned back to Belle cupping her soft cheek, "We will have to play again later dearie. Now I have business to attend to." In the back of his mind he made sure that he would have to wear the purple shirt sometime soon when he was out and about so he would have a small piece of Belle with him while he was away from her. With control of his body partially returned he strode out of the main hall to greet his guest with fake civility.


End file.
